1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container structures and more particularly pertains to an arm supported drinking container for supporting a quantity of fluid relative to a limb of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, container structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,858; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,354; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,114; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,008; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,572; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 330,993.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a arm supported drinking container for supporting a quantity of fluid relative to a limb of an individual which includes a container having an arcuate inner side wall positionable along an exterior of a human limb, a plurality of securing straps extending from opposed sides of the container for securing about the limb to mount the container relative thereto, and a dispensing valve mounted relative to the container for permitting dispensing of fluid therefrom during a physical activity.
In these respects, the arm supported drinking container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a quantity of fluid relative to a limb of an individual.